


What the Hell Is Going On?

by Dragomir



Category: The Cape (2011)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Blackmail, F/M, Hilarious, M/M, Missing Scene, OCs - Freeform, Pyromania, Shotguns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jackals learn of their captain's wedding to Peter Fleming. Reactions vary. Sequel to INPYH&C. BIOTP 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell Is Going On?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wtchcool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtchcool/gifts).



> Set in WtchCool's BIOTP 'verse. Jake Lofgren sets off a chain of blackmail, and hilarity ensues.

Jake Lofgren was in a state of extreme bliss. He had, finally, gotten exactly what he wanted: Priceless blackmail on his former captain. And he hadn't even had to have his little brother doctor said evidence. Truly, it was almost perfect. It was all thanks to his new best friend Holly Black that he even had these pictures.

It hadn't taken much to get several dozen copies of each photo from her. She'd seemed rather happy to give them to him when he'd asked. Then Lofgren realized that it was the easiest way to keep the blackmail potential from ever being wiped out. It had made him happy. He'd taken her out to a nice dinner after he'd gotten the photos developed.

Holly, the dear, deserved the dinner (at a five star restaurant he had a permanent table at, for reasons best left unexplained) he treated her to. It was lovely. The biggest thing keeping the smile on his face (aside from how Holly looked in the backless black haltertop evening gown she'd dug out of storage) was the bag of blackmail residing in his backpack. He was going to get his old sergeant to send them out to everyone in the old unit.

He normally wouldn't have been able to do something like that, but since Holly was the one who'd called him in—an unattached civilian who had absolutely no prior connections to the Jackals—the gag order was no longer in effect. (Jake suspected the lawyers at the DOD hadn't been expecting any of them to find an uninformed civilian who would get them into a meeting together, which was why the clause had been there in the first place.) Sergeant Hanson was going to love this.

Jake happily paid for the overnight mailing from Ochun City to Georgia. The insurance on the manila envelope cost him several grand, but it was all worth it. The look on the postman's face as he'd purchased nearly a hundred-thousand dollars worth of insurance had been priceless.

He just wished he could see the looks on everyone else's faces when the pictures got to them.

It would have been hilarious.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Is Jake going to be in trouble when Vince finds out? Drop a line and let me know!


End file.
